Object Overload (2018 Animated Series)
Object Overload is a 2018 competition-style animated series created by Niall "XanyLeaves" Burns and airing on Nickelodeon. Synopsis: 47 animate objects (+ 1 inanimate object) from all walks of life have, for various reasons, entered Object Overload: a Survivor-esque reality show in which the contestants have to compete against each other and vote each other out in order to win 1 million dollars. Only one question remains: just who will be the one to claim that prize? Contestants: There are 48 contestants in Object Overload: 23 males, 23 females and 2 that are unique cases. Male Contestants: 1: Clock (The Controller): Clock is the punctual type of person (or in this case, object). He is grumpy, sardonic, highly irritable, doesn't have any best friends, prefers to tinker with his inventions (such as a robotic suit and a plane) and is a severe micro-manager. 2: Toothy (The Born Leader): Toothy thinks that he is the best thing since sliced bread, and despite his lack of physical skill takes control of an alliance consisting of himself, Boxing Glove, Fly Swat, Paper Airplane and Coney. He is sly, manipulative, and advocates cutting what he calls "tall poppies" from the competition. 3: Boxing Glove (The Punching Bag): Boxing Glove is a complete pushover. He allows Toothy and the rest of the alliance to literally walk over him more often than not, and rarely stands up for himself. This makes him susceptible to manipulation and blackmail, as others know his weak-willed nature. 4: Fly Swat (The Goody Two-Shoes): Fly Swat joined Object Overload in order to find a purpose in his life... and has found it in helping others, particularly the alliance of Toothy. Due to his morals, he argues for Boxing Glove when push comes to shove, but Toothy more often than not shoots him down. 5: Marble (The Prankster): Marble thrives on schadenfreude: the humiliation of others. Despite having lost a tooth in the past to a prank that went horribly wrong, he teams up with Soccer Ball to pull off "the most outrageous stunts that history has ever seen!" (in their words). 6: Paper Airplane (The High-Flying Daredevil): No risk is too risky for Paper Airplane. As a member of Toothy's alliance, he is their "go-to guy" for enacting the plots and punishing the insubordinates. He has within him a truly competitive spirit, being willing to win at all costs... just like Toothy. 7: Lighter (The Wild Animal): Lighter is much like a bull in a china shop; he acts like a complete lunatic to practically everyone, and once burned Tissue and crunched him up for laughs. Nobody enjoys being in his company, and wish to get rid of him as soon as possible. 8: Ping-Pong Ball (The Energetic Roller): Normally, Ping-Pong Ball is the exact opposite of his best friend Disc; he is happy-go-lucky most of the time and always has chipper things to say to all. However, if he does manage to be brought to the brink of despair, it is hard to pull him back. 9: Disc (The Pessimist): Disc is anti-social to the point of parody; he stays out of the spotlight and prefers to comment on it; namely, how worthless everyone is and how their efforts will be all for nothing. Surprisingly, he is the best of friends with Ping-Pong Ball. 10: Toaster (The Class Clown): Toaster is the comic relief of Object Overload. Whether you can find him, he's often pulling funny faces, spouting non-sequiturs or popping a cavalcade of random objects out of himself. Those without a similar juvenile sense of humour take to him far less kindly, though... 11: Soccer Ball (The Miles Gloriosus): Soccer Ball is all bark and no bite; alongside Marble, he frequently decides to pull pranks on the others without rhyme or reason. When the tables turn, however, it is Soccer Ball more often than not who is the first one to tuck their tails in-between their legs and scram. 12: Television (The Master of Disguise): Television can imitate anyone's voice and personality, although he gives himself away through his design; only his screen changes to fit the face of who he's impersonating. He additionally despises being called "TV", and if often willing to join in on Marble and Soccer Ball's pranks. 13: Top Hat (The Prideful Gentleman): Top Hat is extremely boastful, stuck up, posh and considers himself to be the most sophisticated out of the contestants. He butts heads with the more innocent and well-meaning Pearly most of the time, and dissuades Marble (who he refers to as a "peasant") from his (Marble's) attraction to her. 14: Globe (The Big Heart): Globe is the perfect example of a gentle giant; he has a noticeable girth, plus he's willing to lend a sympathetic ear to everyone who desires (and most often requires) his help. However, he's a tad shy and is easily bossed around, most often by Candy. 15: Tissue (The Misanthropic): Tissue, due to his hard upbringing, hates everyone. He rants and raves about how "life is a complete lie" and "history is just people stabbing each other in the back". He is distrustful of everyone, and is paranoid that they're all out to get him. 16: Dusty (The Unintelligent Floater): Dusty is extremely dumb much like Coney, is extremely lazy much like Seaweed and can be easily killed like Melony, in his case by someone passing through him much. He is however easily satiated, and holds no hard feelings to those who mistreat him. 17: Pumpkin (The Prince of Darkness): Pumpkin is a wannabe "evil sorcerer" who wants everyone to take him seriously despite his baby face. With his eldritch tome, dark rituals and other horrific contracts from the Netherworld, he is determined to conquer Object Overload. Why? For the glory of the Dark One, of course! 18: Snowglobe (The Defrosting Ice King): At first glance, Snowglobe is cold and bitter, much like Coal. Unlike him, Snowglobe is not grumpy all of the time; it's mostly because he's easily irritable. When around more calmer contestants (such as Popcorn), Snowglobe shows his softer side. 19: Cinder Block (The Dead Weight): If there was one word to describe Cinder Block, it would be "useless". He is nervous, easily distracted, not intelligent and unable to lift his own weight. Predictably, everyone aside from the more sociable contestants consider him little more than a burden. 20: Gardening Hose (The Pragmatist): Gardening Hose puts the group above the individual; as he is a critical thinker, he would gladly suggest the idea of getting rid of a load such as Cinder Block or Rubber Duck so that the group can thrive. While he can assess situations, he's slow to react to them and often tries to steer the ship without any experience. 21: Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich (The Socially Inept): Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich is no social butterfly; he prefers to stay inside all day, blogging and complaining on forums. This has left him artistically and musically talented, but has rendered him a terse talker and has robbed him of adequate social abilities. 22: Coal (The Miserable Miser): Coal is a miser who is solitary as an oyster and rejects everyone and everything with a resounding "Bah, humbug!" He often hoards money and makes snippy comments at his underlings' expenses, but could there be a heart of gold hidden under him? 23: Woodchipper (The Job Hater): Woodchipper has spent his entire life working a 9-to-5 job, hearing the constant stream of insults by his boss and getting meagre pay to add insult to injury. Not even his "vacation" is safe; he is constantly looking over his shoulder out of fear his boss will find him and fire him. Female Contestants: 1: Boombox (The Quirky Siren): Boombox initially looks nothing like leader material; she talks too much, frequently ignores the current situation to rock out and can occasionally sing far too loud for comfort. However, she has nothing but the best intentions for her team. 2: Kite (The Overworking Heroine): No problem is too small for Kite. Kite feels unconditional love for everyone, and acts polite to all of her fellow contestants. However, Kite is prone to overworking herself, and thus commonly ends up absolutely exhausted at the end of the day. 3: Picture (The Shrinking Violet): Picture is painfully timid to the point of being a mute. Due to her limited social skills stemming from her shyness, she prefers to take solace in the flowers. Surprisingly, she's reluctant to back down in the face of vitriolic behaviour- the reason why remains a mystery. 4: Masky (The Dramatic Actress): Masky has a flair for the dramatic; she can play anyone from Ophelia to Viola, and is skilled in both comedy and tragedy. She unfortunately acts as though she is on the stage 24/7, and can potentially irritate others who have to put up with her overblown motions. 5: Pearly (The Condensing Aristocrat): Pearly has been sheltered from what her parents called "filthy commoners" for all her life, and so when she joined Object Overload to confirm what she had been told, she was surprised to find out that most of her fellow contestants are actually good objects. Unsurprisingly, her sheltered lifestyle can cause her to be accidently condensing towards others. 6: Candy (The Stuck-Up Critic): Candy is similar to Gardening Hose in the sense that she will criticise anything and anyone; even not noticing a 3% lightening of her peppermint stripes is grounds to end a long friendship. Her petty nit-picking and overall selfish demeanour is not easily tolerated, and only Kite will stand up for her. 7: Coney (The Ditzy Optimist): Coney is a member of Toothy's alliance who is too dim-witted to notice their abuse of Boxing Glove. She holds an carefree and optimistic view of the future, predictably putting her at odds with more pessimistic fellows such as Disc and Tissue. 8: Locky (The Free Spirit): A carefree life is Locky's ideal life. She doesn't care about all of the norms she is breaking, preferring to live in the moment now and ask questions later. Subsequently, she always tries to avoid facing the music for the unintended consequences... mostly with more mayhem. 9: Popcorn (The Stubborn Soft-Spoken): Popcorn rarely comes up with her own ideas, and instead prefers to follow the nearest authority's word. When she does speak up for herself however, she's very stubborn and will not rest until her idea has been implemented... for good or for ill. 10: Melony (The Timid Follower): Melony has spent her entire life putting up with the vile insults of Crayon, and is frequently teased due to her weak mortality. Most of the time, she is shy, uncomfortable with her current life, and prefers not to question her higher-ups. 11: Tiki (The Humble Heroines): Tiki are a dynamic duo that gladly perform good deeds together and request no reward for it. Both girls have unique knowledge of an art known as "Treesitzu", although the Tiki on the bottom knows it better than the Tiki on the top. To compensate, the Tiki on top is more intelligent. 12: Crayon (The Vain Lady): Gossip and drama is what Crayon thrives on. Her sharp tongue is matched only by her vain wit and her zealous self-preservation, putting everyone below herself and constantly checking her appearance practically all the time. 13: Casey (The Fun-Lover): Casey brings joy to the hearts of everyone who can fit joy within their hearts. With frequent pep talks and encouragement, Casey will not rest until the entire world is a jolly place with no such thing as sadness. Others consider her too idealistic for her own good... 14: Kaleidoscope (The Blind Seer): While Kaleidoscope's vision may be severely impaired, her wisdom is far beyond any other. She makes cryptic comments about future events, and can recall the past vividly. Of course, tall poppies such as her are often the first targets in such a cutthroat competition... 15: Medicine Ball (The Fitness Freak): Medicine Ball is interested in one thing only: your health. She however takes the "healthy living" campaign to its illogical conclusion: advertising continuous exercise, starvation diets and shutting off your social life in favour of the gym. 16: Oar (The Enlightened Pacifist): Oar has come to the conclusion that she is enlightened; having transcended mortal issues and gained a new insight into the world. Therefore, Oar abstains herself from what she calls "petty drama", and additionally abstains from violence. 17: Stepladder (The Devoted Servant): Much like Kite, Stepladder will do anything you ask of her without question. As she is a stepladder, she is unable to move normally, and requires picking up and carrying to her destination. Predictably, she's a good team player, but is absolutely horrendous as a lone wolf. 18: Seaweed (The Lazy Slacker): "With great power comes no responsibility." is the personal motto of Seaweed. She takes every moment she can get to shirk her potentially vital duties, passing them on to those already with a lot on their plate (such as Kite and Stepladder). 19: Church Bell (The Morose Messenger): Church Bell is an ominous, Gothic woman who more often than not silently watches events unfold instead of participating in them. When she does open her mouth, she forecasts doom, sorrow and ruin, with absolutely no room for hope. 20: Monkey Paw (The Deceiver): Monkey Paw is a con artist first and foremost: she suckers in her victims with "too good to be true" rewards, yet never stipulates that she will then demand outrageous and frequently impossible demands from her suckers, leaving them with nothing and her with everything. 21: Film Reel (The Camera Fiend): Everyone and everything is on candid camera... Film Reel's, that is. She can never be seen without her trusted camera. She is far often than not duped into gathering blackmail material for the main manipulative contestants, often so that they can further abuse their victims without her knowledge. 22: Abacus (The Know-It-All): Abacus is extremely arrogant, and believes that she knows everything better than everyone else. At the drop of a hat, she can launch herself into long and overblown descriptions, always ending with these words: "I am Abacus and I am 100% smarter than you." 23: Vine (The Natural Survivalist): Vine is a creature of the woods. She knows a thing or two about survival in the wild, including which berries are safe to eat and how to apply rudimentary first aid in the case of bleeding. She is largely clueless of the urban areas... probably because she's never witnessed them. Other Contestants: 1: Cherries (The Double Trouble): The Cherries are a pair of siblings connected to each other that depend on each other for everything. The left Cherry walks and prefers to solve things with her diplomacy, while the right Cherry grabs and punches his way through things. Predictably, they don't get along well. Gender: Female (Left), Male (Right) 2: Rubber Duck (The Imaginary Friend) Rubber Duck has no sentience whatsoever. Rubber Duck cannot talk, cannot move, cannot act and cannot think. Nevertheless, Rubber Duck is treated by almost everyone as though it can talk, move, act and think, and is thus counted as a contestant. Gender: None Staff: Gamey (The Host): Gamey is a fairly impartial host who gives a voice to both teams, Team Tune and Team Time. He is a slightly unpleasant host (making the contestants sign contracts preventing them from being ejected, evacuated or quitting from the show, for example), but is otherwise competent. Gender: Male Lightswitch (The Assistant): Lightswitch is a quick thinker who's reflexes allow him to serve well as the assistant to Gamey most of the time. However, he always executes the first idea that comes to his head, which leads him to be a poor decision-maker. For that reason, he secedes control over to Gamey. Gender: Male Teams: After their victory in the first ever challenge, Boombox and Clock are rewarded with the positions of team captains of their teams, with Boombox's team being called Team Tune and Clock's team being called Team Time. Team Tune: # Boombox (Captain) # Kite # Masky # Pearly # Coney # Tiki # Oar # Seaweed # Monkey Paw # Film Reel # Abacus # Vine (ELIMINATED) # Toothy # Boxing Glove # Fly Swat # Marble # Paper Airplane # Ping-Pong Ball # Disc # Toaster # Soccer Ball # Pumpkin # Coal (ELIMINATED) # Rubber Duck Team Time: # Clock (Captain) # Lighter # Television # Top Hat # Globe # Tissue # Dusty # Snowglobe # Cinder Block (ELIMINATED) # Gardening Hose # Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich # Woodchipper # Picture # Candy # Locky # Popcorn # Melony # Crayon # Casey # Kaleidoscope # Medicine Ball # Stepladder # Church Bell # Cherries Episodes: Episode 1: "The End of the Beginning" Air Date: 8th December 2018 Challenge: Avoid being shot with dodgeballs until only 2 contestants remain standing. Winners: Boombox and Clock Eliminated: None Remaining Contestants: 48 Episode 2: "Lemon-Aid" Air Date: 15th December 2018 Challenge: Run a lemonade stand and earn the most money within 24 hours. Winners: Team Tune Eliminated: Cinder Block Remaining Contestants: 47 Episode 3: "Sights of Fright" Air Date: 22nd December 2018 Challenge: Successfully travel through the Haunted House in its entirety. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Coal Remaining Contestants: 46 Episode 4: "Wannabe A Zillionaire?" Air Date: 29th December 2018 Challenge: Earn the most amount of money via answering questions correctly. Winners: Team Time Eliminated: Vine Remaining Contestants: 45Category:Object shows Category:Animated series Category:Nickelodeon